english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Kevin Michael Richardson
Kevin Michael Richardson (born October 25, 1964) is an American actor and voice actor. He's married to voice actress Monica Richardson. He's known for voicing: Captain Gantu in Lilo & Stitch, Cleveland Brown, Jr. in The Cleveland Show, Robert Hawkins in Static Shock and Tartarus in Halo 2. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996-1998) - Plato the Bison (eps1-20), Courtier (ep11), Farmer (ep18), Mouse (ep5), Soldier (ep5), Soldier#2 (ep7), Squire (ep16), Thief (ep4) *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996-1997) - Additional Voices *Animaniacs (1998) - Almond Rocha (ep97) *As Told By Ginger (2004) - Jimmy (ep49) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005-2008) - Lion Turtle, Old Man (ep6), The Big Bad Hippo, Tyro *Avengers Assemble (2013-2016) - Groot, Ulik *Back at the Barnyard (2008-2010) - Bling (ep8), Cow 1 (ep8), Horse (ep8), Masked Cow (ep8), Santa (ep40), Thor (ep46) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2008-2011) - Black Manta, B'wana Beast, Despero (ep10), Detective Chimp, Lex Luthor, Monsieur Mallah (ep38), Mr. Mxvzptlk (ep53), Owen (ep64), President (ep47), Starro (ep39), Steppenwolf *Batman Beyond (1999) - Mr. Chandler (ep11), Pilot (ep16), Security Chief (ep3) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2016) - Baliff (ep26), Delivery Guy (ep26), Gus (ep26) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008-2009) - Beefy Trucker (ep18), Big Ship, DNAlien (ep20), DNAlien#2 (ep18), DNAlien#3 (eps25-26), Emperor Milleous (ep13), Forever Knight#2, Guard (ep2), Guard#1 (ep18), HighBreed (ep20), HighBreed Commander, Knight#1 (ep19), Sheriff Mason (ep3), Sir Morton (ep19), TV Narrator (ep19), Warrior 1 (ep13) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012-2014) - Blitzwolfer, Emperor Milleous, Morton (ep34), Plumber Dispatcher (ep49), Snare-Oh, Sir Morton (ep44), Yugene (ep74), Additional Voices *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010) - Kwarrel (ep17), Pyke (ep13) *Black Dynamite (2014) - Additional Voices *Blaze and the Monster Machines (2014-2016) - Additional Voices *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Advisor#1 (ep50), Alien Guy (ep63), Announcer (ep50), Behemor, Bus Driver (ep36), Computer (ep36), Diplomat#1 (ep44), Gork (ep35), Grimfix (ep51), Harv (ep19), Immensitor (ep51), Lardak Lurak, Little Joe (ep42), Mr. Andrew (ep42), Punk#1 (ep48), Punk-Goon#1 (ep42), Ruffian (ep44), Senator (ep50), Space Ranger (ep1), Thug#3 (ep47), Tremendor, Varg, Villager #1 (ep43), Villager#4 (ep43), Whale (ep19), Yiipe (ep35) *Casper (1996) - Additional Voices *Catscratch (2006) - Bouncer (ep19), Lackey Tom (ep13), Waffle Robot (ep11) *Chowder (2007-2008) - Announcer (ep14), Lead Farfel (ep14), Marching Band Guy (ep2), Piston Vendor (ep2), Schnitzel (ep2) *Class of 3000 (2006) - Big D (ep5), Bluesman (ep4), Bus Driver (ep4), Larry Parkenfarker (ep5), Lt. Hawkins (ep6), Private Rucker (ep6), Rabid Dog (ep4), Scooter (ep5) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2006) - Cheese Ninja#2 (ep21), Cheese Shogun (ep21), Doctor#3 (ep38), Dr. Lincoln (ep38), Ice Cream Beast (ep2), Ice Cream Men (ep2), Numbuh 5's Dad, Shark Dad (ep17), Additional Voices *Cow and Chicken (????) - Additional Voices *Curious George (2006) - Appliance Guy (ep11), Junkyard Owner (ep11) *Dan Vs. (2011-2012) - Additional Voices *Danger Rangers (2003-2006) - Burble, Announcer (ep15), Audience Guy 2 (ep6), Chilli (ep3), Detective (ep11), Frinja 4 (ep7), Judge Maxim (ep5), Knuckles (ep8), Lonnie (ep11) *Danny Phantom (2004-2007) - Cop (ep44), Dragon (ep2), Operative M (ep43), Paulina's Dad (ep2), Skulker (eps24-44), Walla (ep36) *Dexter's Laboratory (1997-2002) - Action Hank (ep30), Big Alien (ep64), Cop (ep30), Deep Dee Dee (ep30) *Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long (2005) - Santa Claus (ep13) *Disney's Dave the Barbarian (2004-2005) - Oswidge, A Loud Feller (ep15), Abominable Snowman (ep4), Another Rugby Player (ep8), Another Thuggy Monster (ep21), Basso Profound Dave (ep21), Bee Keeper (ep11), Bubboeth, Casmago (ep16), Donkey (ep8), Dumber Beetle (ep6), Enchanted Rock (ep1), Evil Guy, Giant Panda (ep13), King Throktar, Magic Mirror, Monster (ep14), Moose (ep2), Rat (ep9), Rock Monster (ep11), Sentry on the Left (ep5), Sentry on the Right (ep3), Sentry Without Bad Ponytail (ep17), Supervisor (ep3), Tale-Tellin' Bug (ep6), That One Pretzel Man (ep15), The Harvest Hog (ep12), Thunder Hawk (ep7), Troll (ep5), Tyrannosaurus Rex (ep18), Wongo (ep10), Zombie (ep20) *Disney's Hercules (1998-1999) - Hephaestus, Additional Voices *Disney's House of Mouse (2002-2003) - Jim Crow (ep35), Prince John *Disney's Kim Possible (2002-2005) - Ape Island Announcer (ep54), Bueno Nacho Commercial Voice (ep54), Drill Worker (ep6), Evil Eye for the Bad Guy Announcer (ep54), Mr. Parker (ep6), Scamper and Bitey Announcer (ep54), Scientist#1 (ep54), Simian Channel Announcer (ep54), TV Install Guy (ep54) *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003-2006) - Captain Gantu, Cobra Bubbles *Disney's Lloyd in Space (2001-2004) - Additional Voices *Disney's Pepper Ann (????) - Additional Voices *Disney's Recess (2001) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Buzz on Maggie (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2006-2008) - Kavo *Disney's The Legend of Tarzan (2001) - Mr. Dobrez (ep35), Muviro (ep31), Thaddeus Hunt (ep17), Thug (ep29), Train Conductor (ep33) *Disney's The Weekenders (2000-2004) - Bison (ep5), Diz, Racetrack Announcer (ep39), Scientist (ep34) *Disney Gravity Falls (2012-2015) - Sheriff Blubs, Chutzpar (ep6), Ghost (ep30), Leaderar (ep6), Additional Voices *Disney Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2010-2012) - Lars (ep51), Rock Callahan (ep9), Additional Voices *Disney Miles from Tomorrowland (2015) - Automated Voice (ep28), Bootjet Groovestar, Eyeball Alien (ep28), Prosperos (ep29), Skellig Ro (ep18) *Disney Milo Murphy's Law (2016-2017) - Coach Nolan Mitchell, Corporal Wolinsky (ep3), Additional Voices *Disney Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2015) - Dr. Hissy (ep3), Additional Voices *Disney Phineas and Ferb (2009-2010) - P.P. Otter (ep29), Additional Voices *Disney Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (2012-2015) - Viceroy, Additional Voices *Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West (2014-2016) - Farmer Stinky, Governor Groundhog, Uncle Bun, Gray Bandit, Minion (ep24), Oswald, Papa Squirrel (ep34), Ride Operator (ep34), Santa (ep28) *Disney Sofia the First (2014-2016) - King Kamea, Sir Oliver (ep71), Additional Voices *Disney Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2016) - Additional Voices *Disney The 7D (2014-2016) - Happy, King Yo (ep35), Nat King Troll (ep33) *Disney The Lion Guard (2015-2017) - Basi *Disney Tron: Uprising (2013) - Additional Voices *Disney Wander Over Yonder (2013-2014) - Clipper (ep19), Glenn (ep6), Papa Doom (ep5), Additional Voices *DreamWorks All Hail King Julien (2014-2016) - Maurice, Butterfish, Chauncey, Clumsy Pete (ep32), Crocodile Ambassador, Efficient Charlie (ep22), Jimmy (ep27), Pineapple, Todd, Zora (ep52) *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011-2016) - Buffalo Soldier (ep21), Hong (ep2), Jing Mei (ep15), Temutai, Xinshi (ep74) *DreamWorks Monsters vs. Aliens (2013-2014) - General W.R. Monger, Admin#1 (ep26), Alarm System Voice (ep6), Base Worker (ep10), Bull Ant (ep1), Computer Voice (ep7), Guard (ep17), Ominous Narrator (ep8), Scientist (ep17), Secret Service Agent#2 (ep22), Security Guard (ep4), Security Guard (ep5), Soldier (ep8), Soldier (ep18), Soldier (ep21), Soldier#1 (ep3), Soldier#1 (ep15), Soldier#1 (ep24), Soldier#2 (ep12), Soldier#2 (ep17), Soldier#2 (ep19), Soldier#3 (ep3), Squirrel#1 (ep5), Tablet Voice (ep2), Test Pilot (ep16), Video Game Voice (ep26), Worker (ep3), Worker#1 (ep21), Zombie (ep14) *DreamWorks The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2015) - Golem (ep8) *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks The Penguins of Madagascar (2008-2012) - Maurice, Bing, Camel (ep6), Concerned Citizen#1 (ep98), Dark-Suited Man (ep52), Duck (ep23), Head Security Dane (ep140), Pigeon#1 (ep52), Pinky, Rat#2, Reporter (ep26), Security Guard (ep136), TV Announcer (ep2), TV Voice (ep8), Tasty Fish (ep10), Tourist (ep1), Website Announcer (ep141), Window Washer (ep140), Worker (ep53), Zoo Visitor (ep98) *DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2014-2016) - Ball (ep52), Lester (ep20), Ratso (ep21), Rizzo (ep21) *Duck Dodgers (2003-2005) - Agent Roboto, Cat Head Murphy (ep5), Goon (ep32), Guard#1 (ep12), Mugsy (ep37), Nasty Canasta, Nick (ep37), Police Chief (ep32), Slygor (ep5) *Earthworm Jim (1995) - Additional Voices *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2009) - Clock Friend (ep71), Shark Friend (ep71) *Friday: The Animated Series (2007) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2010-2011) - Marvin Hinton/'Roadblock', Announcer (ep6), Cobra Security Trooper (ep1), Commentator (ep21), Computer Voice, Crowd Member#1 (ep12), Franz (ep13), Guard#1 (ep13), Major Hidalgo (ep1), Mechanic (ep10), Moon (ep16), News Anchor (ep11), Preacher David (ep23), Prison Guard (ep14), Road Pig (ep9), Sailor (ep16) *Gary the Rat (2003) - Additional Voices *Generator Rex (2010) - Evo Guard (ep12), Knuckles (ep12), Tripp (ep12) *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2011-2013) - Kilowog, Dulock (ep4), Man on Phone (ep8), Mogo, Red Lantern Ring, Skallox *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015-2016) - Groot, Automated Voice (ep11), Bot Announcer (ep4), Broker, Dag (ep13), Groot-Symbiote (ep8), Heimdall (ep16), Jailor (ep14), Kree Crewman#2 (ep15), Mandala (ep10), Nova Corpsman#1 (ep6), Nova HQ (ep5), Sentinel Drone (ep9), Supreme Intelligence (ep15), Wal Rus (ep9) *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2002) - Barney Rubble (ep6) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013-2015) - Ego, Frankenstein's Monster, Groot (ep30), Little Ego *I Am Weasel (????) - Additional Voices *Invader Zim (2001-2002) - Buck (ep17), Doctor#1 (ep14), Monster#1 (ep14), Service Drone Bob (ep16), Smikka Smikka Smoogoo (ep17), Throbulatob (ep16) *Justice League (2001-2004) - General Welles *Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (2016) - Jabba the Hutt *Loonatics Unleashed (2005-2007) - Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, Announcer (ep18), Massive (ep20), Warden Oates (ep20) *MAD (2013) - Additional Voices *Me, Eloise! (2006) - Additional Voices *Megas XLR (2004-2005) - Glorft Commander, Anchorperson (ep16), Georgie, Glorft Crewman, Glorft Dispatcher, Glorft Gunner, Lerp (ep7), Pop T.V. Announcer, Reporter (ep4), Soldier (ep25), Tiny, Voice (ep25) *Men in Black: The Series (1997) - Additional Voices *Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm (1996) - Additional Voices *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-2007) - Armagedroid, Man (ep32), Radio Voice (ep19), Rat#1 (ep1), Sully (ep35), Vladimir *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1999-2001) - Big Daddy, Boy Blue (ep17), Bullfrog (ep17), Moody (ep17), Octopus (ep30), Oyster#2 (ep30), Piano#1 (ep17), Piano#4 (ep17), Sloan (ep17), Tooth (ep40), Zolla (ep30) *Ozzy & Drix (2002-2003) - Rescue Cell#1 (ep1), Studio Head (ep13) *Pinky and the Brain (1996-1997) - Berbard S. (ep17), Jelly-Head (ep25) *Pound Puppies (2010-2013) - Announcer (ep10), Bumbles (ep10), Chubba (ep24), Mr. Grubo (ep36), Principal Delfuego (ep45), Race Official (ep18), Ringbinder (ep10), Saint Bernard (ep4), Sid (ep24), Sven, The Crushinator (ep3), Ward (ep36) *Random! Cartoons (2009) - Ice Monster (ep13) *Road Rovers (1996-1997) - Exile *Rugrats (1997) - Sergeant (ep78), Trash Guy (ep78) *Samurai Jack (2001-2004) - Abo (ep44), African Chief (ep51), Alien#1 (ep7), Alien#1 (ep22), Am (ep44), Announcer (ep12), Bartender (ep8), Biker 1 (ep26), Boris (ep44), Bouncer (ep2), Brobot (ep2), Customer (ep45), DJ (ep28), Demongo (ep23), Evil Chief (ep51), Fishman (ep8), Ganeesh (ep16), Gordo (ep16), Guardian (ep32), Hunter#2 (ep45), I (ep44), Knuckles (ep12), Lady 2 (ep26), Lil Guy (ep7), Lionor (ep22), Monk#2 (ep20), Mr. Shine (ep12), Patron#1 (ep8), Robot (ep18), Sheriff (ep11), Snowman (ep20), Sumoto (ep16), Tango Beast (ep45), Titan (ep23), Ultra Robot (ep18), Vada 2 (ep2), Villager (ep21), Warrior#1 (ep23), Warrior#6 (ep23), Well (ep7), Woolie (ep4) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2011-2012) - Buddy (ep16), Dan Fluunk/Fiend (ep36), Hulking Red (ep16), Urchin Captain (ep16) *Skeleton Warriors (1994) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: The New Animated Series (2003) - Additional Voices *Squirrel Boy (2006) - Rodney Singing Voice (ep8) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2010-2013) - Black Sun Leader#1 (ep102), CS-321 (ep72), Droogan (ep52), Gorga the Hutt, Hay-Zu (ep72), Hutt Henchman (ep82), Jabba the Hutt, Marlo the Hutt (ep53), Pirate#1 (ep72) *Static Shock (2000-2004) - Robert Hawkins, Burnie Rast, Bouncer (ep16), Kangorr *Superman: The Animated Series (1996-1997) - Al (ep12), Cop (ep4) *Sym-Bionic Titan (2010) - Agent (ep11), Announcer (ep1), Burglar#1 (ep4), Commander (ep4), Hoodlum#2 (ep4), Interrogator (ep11), Soldier (ep1), Witness (ep11) *Teen Titans (2003-2005) - Bear (ep43), Mammoth, See-More, Snake (ep43), Trigon (eps42-52) *Teen Titans Go! (2013-2014) - Trigon *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) - Shredder *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2003-2006) - Tee, Tremendous Jack (ep20) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010) - Man Ape, N'Gassi *The Batman (2004-2008) - Joker, Judge Wigzell (ep10), News Anchor (ep1) *The Boondocks (2005-2014) - Holding Officer (ep5), Additional Voices *The Brothers Flub (1999) - Additional Voices *The Cleveland Show (2009-2013) - Cleveland Brown Jr., Lester Krinklesac, Toaster (ep2), Additional Voices *The Fairly OddParents (2001) - Santa (ep7) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2003) - Corn Vendor (ep8), Drink Vendor (ep8), Executioner (ep8) *The Incredible Hulk (1997) - Dark-Hulk (ep16), Evil Alien Slayer (ep16) *The Land Before Time (2007) - Scuttle (ep23) *The Legend of Korra (2012-2013) - Butakha (ep3), Doorman (ep3), Lightning Bolt Zolt (ep3), Old Salt (ep13), Additional Voices *The Looney Tunes Show (2011) - Additional Voices *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2008-2009) - Bandage Urchin (ep13), Burglary Bill (ep6), Cammie (ep4), Candy (ep9), Captain (ep25), Contestant#1 (ep9), Cop (ep2), Dock Guy (ep6), First Mate, Gambler#2 (ep2), Lil' Urchin (ep13), Milos (ep25), Murdock, Pirate Cat Plaque (ep5), Psycho (ep2), Robber (ep11), Sailor (ep14), Sailor#1 (ep11), Sailor#2 (ep11), Sailor#3 (ep11), Shark#1 (ep5), Shark Captain (ep5), Shop Owner (ep6), Stranger (ep4) *The Mask: Animated Series (1995-1997) - Additional Voices *The Mighty B! (2008-2009) - Announcer (ep14), Cashier (ep22), Donald the Postman, Elder Bagg (ep15), Giant Turkey (ep15), Krazy DJ (ep22) *The New Batman Adventures (1998) - Mutant Leader (ep19) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2004) - Alien Leader (ep49), Announcer (ep44), Blob (ep34), Boggie Man (ep5), Boxer#2 (ep35), Cop#2 (ep63), Crook#2 (ep2), Demon Monster (ep53), Dog (ep68), Gas Monster (ep68), Government Man#3 (ep49), Guard (ep2), Hog-Gwarr (ep63), Jerome (ep5), Kitty (ep34), Lawyer Monster (ep53), Lie (ep62), Mailman (ep49), Man#1 (ep13), Man#1 (ep68), Man#2 (ep35), Man#3 (ep35), Man#3 (ep68), Monster (ep13), Monster (ep33), Monster#1 (ep24), Monster#2 (ep5), Monster#2 (ep24), Monster#3 (ep24), Monster#3 (ep53), Ostrich (ep34), Pizza Guy (ep63), Rocko Socko (ep66), Shaquille Silverstein (ep44), Washer (ep68), Ya-Mon (ep44) *The Proud Family (2001-2005) - Additional Voices *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996-1997) - Computer Voice (ep37), Sentry#2 (ep37), Tech#1 (ep37) *The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008-2009) - Big Man, Coach Smith, L. Thompson Lincoln (ep6), Oscorp Security Guard (ep26), Principal Davis, Tombstone *The Super Hero Squad Show (2009-2010) - Nick Fury/Scorpio *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1999) - Signore Malvoce (ep42) *The Zeta Project (2002) - Curtis (ep25), Jason's Dad (ep16) *ThunderCats (2011-2012) - Panthro, Acient Spirits of Evil (ep21), Anet, Bird Nation Leader (ep14), Lizard (ep14), Lynx-O (ep2), Mordax (ep20), Patrol Lizard (ep16), Sauro (ep4), Sword Judge (ep8) *Time Squad (2003) - Billy the Kid (ep24), Man With No Name (ep24) *Timon & Pumbaa (1999) - Additional Voices *Todd McFarlane's Spawn (1998) - Additional Voices *Totally Spies! (2002) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Animated (2008) - Omega Supreme (ep29) *Transformers: Prime (2010-2013) - Bulkhead, Airborne Trooper (ep53), Announcer (ep21), Fast Willy (ep11), Insecticon (ep36), Judge (ep6), MECH Commando (ep16), MECH Trooper (ep31), Makeshift (ep8), Miner (ep22), Newscaster (eps24-26), Trooper (ep6), Trooper (ep9), Trooper (ep13), Trooper (ep23), Trooper#1 (ep29), Trooper#2 (ep27), Warship (ep37) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2014) - Awesome Andy, Bulldozer (ep18), Cain Marko/Juggernaut, Frankenstein's Monster, Groot (ep65), Howard the Duck (ep14), Mac (ep18), Trolls, Ulik *Voltron: The Third Dimension (1998-2000) - Hunk, Zarkon, Narrator *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002-2004) - Announcer (ep22), Bruce Wilkinson (ep1), Henry Hunsecker (ep8), Lloyd Mbuku (ep8), Red Guy (ep22), Safari Member (ep8), Sharky Tazo (ep9), Stink Eye (ep9) *What-a-Mess (1995) - Additional Voices *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1995) - Additional Voices *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Abasi (ep4), Bishop, Shadow King/Amahl Farouk (ep4), Additional Voices *Xiaolin Showdown (2004-2005) - Pandabubba *Young Justice (2010-2012) - Martian Manhunter/'J'onn J'onzz', Blackbriar Thorn (ep19), Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim, Bus Driver (ep14), David Reid (ep16), Dr.Fate/Nabu, Green Lantern/John Stewart, Jim Daniels (ep18), Mal Duncan, Paul Sloane/Lead Singer (ep21), Vykin (ep17) *Zevo-3 (2011) - Brett Ronson, Anchorman#1 (ep24), Auston (ep22), Authority Figure (ep22), Computer Voice (ep25), Mr. James (ep26), Mr. Martin, Ronson's Assistant (ep25), Sagacity Acumen 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *All-Star Superman (2011) - Steve Lombard, Additional Voices *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) - Bodyguard, Bud Wiley *Batman: Gotham Knight (2008) - Avery, Bulky Man, Lucius Fox, Wounded Man *Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman (2003) - Carlton Duquesne *Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010) - Tyler *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) - Space Ranger *Dead Space: Downfall (2008) - Samuel Irons, Miner, Pendleton *Disney's Stitch! The Movie (2003) - Captain Gantu *JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time (2014) - Black Manta, Solomon Grundy *Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) - Additional Voices *Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (2013) - President *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom! (2015) - Black Manta, Captain Cold, Gorilla Grodd *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash (2016) - Cave Woman, First Mate *Mickey's House of Villains (2002) - Chorus *Mulan II (2004) - Additional Voices *Open Season 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Queer Duck: The Movie (2006) - Stephen Arlo "Openly" Gator *Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) - Crocodile, Malcolm Illiwara, Yowie Yahoo *Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword (2009) - Sojo, The Black Samurai *Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) - Cuthbert Crawley, Inspector Krunch *Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) - Cop#2, Grad Student#3, Miscellaneous Bikers, Tex *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) - Mayor Ron Starlin *Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) - Uvinious "U-Boat" Botango, Drake *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) - Hotel Clerk, Security Guard#1 *Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) - Max *Siegfried & Roy: Masters of the Impossible (1996) - Envy Mask *Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story (2005) - Additional Voices *The Animatrix (2003) - Agent#2, Cop, Thadeus *The Batman vs Dracula (2005) - The Joker *The Flintstones and WWE: Stone Age Smackdown! (2015) - Barney Rubble *The Haunted World of El Superbeasto (2009) - Santa Baby *The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania (2017) - Bouncer, Drill Bot, Additional Voices *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - Cheeks, Ray-Ray *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) - Brutus *Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) - Blue Pirate Bob, Purple Parrot, Red Pirate Ron *Tom Sawyer (2000) - Injurin' Joe *Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising (2013) - Bulkhead *Unstable Fables: Goldilocks and the 3 Bears (2008) - Jay Weasel 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Family Guy: Something, Something, Something, Dark Side (2009) - Additional Voices *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs Bizarro League (2015) - Captain Cold/Leonard Snart, Gorilla Grodd *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Birthday World (2001) - Grimace *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Have Time, Will Travel (2001) - Grimace *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Scared Silly (1998) - Grimace *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Legend of Grimace Island (1999) - Grimace, King Gunga *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Monster O'McDonaldland Loch (2003) - Grimace *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Visitors From Outer Space (1998) - Grimace 'Movies' *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) - Officer Andrews, St. Bernard *Disney's Recess: School's Out (2001) - Cop#2 *Disney's Teacher's Pet (2004) - Conductor *Happily N'Ever After (2007) - Additional Voices *Hoodwinked! (2005) - P-Biggie, ADR Walla Group *Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Captain Gantu *Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) - Ryker *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) - Sumo Singers *Sinbad: Beyond the Veil of Mists (2000) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - Jabba the Hutt *Strange Magic (2015) - Brutus, Additional Vocal Performer *TMNT (2007) - General Aguila, Additional Voices *The Pirate Fairy (2014) - Yang *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) - Ojo Tango, Rocko Socko *The Princess and the Frog (2009) - Ian the Gator *The Wild (2006) - Samson's Father *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) - Shaman Mnyambo 'Movies - Dubbing' *Elysium (2003) - Christopher 'Shorts' *Avery Matthews (2009) - Anton, Hop *Cartoon Cartoons (2000-2002) - Bartender (ep15), Otto (ep15), Pig (ep15), Additional Voices *DC Nation: Animal Man (2012) - Captain Cold (ep1) *DC Nation: Plastic Man (2013) - Batman/Bruce Wayne (ep6) *DC Nation: Riddler (2013) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *DC Showcase: Catwoman (2011) - Moe *DC Showcase: Superman/Shazam! The Return of Black Adam (2010) - Mister Tawky Tawny *Disney Fairies (2014) - One-Legged Pirate *New Teen Titans (2012) - Batman/Bruce Wayne (ep8), Cyborg/Victor Stone (ep16), Trigon (ep15) *Shorty McShorts' Shorts (2006) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Clone Wars (2004) - K'Kruhk (ep20), Tarr Seirr (ep20) *What A Cartoon! (1996) - Flinch (ep33), Thugs (ep33) 'TV Specials' *Blaze and the Monster Machines: Blaze of Glory (2014) - Additional Voices *Blaze and the Monster Machines: Race to the Top of the World (2015) - Additional Voices *Casper's Scare School (2006) - Kibosh *Class of 3000: Home (2006) - Hatchet Man, Indian Man, Reverend Money *Danny Phantom: Phantom Planet (2007) - Skulker *Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy (2005) - Skulker *Disney's Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama (2005) - Dr. Gooberman, Nakasumi's Aide#2, Sumo Ninja *Disney's Leroy & Stitch (2006) - Captain Gantu *Disney Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates: The Great Never Sea Conquest (2015) - King Neptune *Disney Gravity Falls: Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls (2016) - Sheriff Blubs, Additional Voices *Disney Phineas and Ferb: Save Summer (2014) - Additional Voices *Disney Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars (2014) - Additional Voices *Disney Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011) - Additional Voices *Disney Tangled: Before Ever After (2017) - Guard, Otter *Duck the Halls: A Mickey Mouse Christmas Special (2016) - Santa Claus *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Good Wilt Hunting (2006) - Foul Larry, Joe, Larry's Kid *How Murray Saved Christmas (2014) - Additional Voices *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Batman: Be-Leaguered (2014) - Black Manta, Captain Cold *Niko and the Sword of Light (2015) - Beady Brothers *Stan Lee's Mighty 7: Beginnings (2014) - Guard#2 *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The League of Villains (2005) - Tee *The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe! (2003) - Bad Guy, Business Man *The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers (2004) - Dad's Boss, Future AJ, Snoop, Additional Voices *The Fairly OddParents: Wishology! (2009) - Dark Laser, Waiter (ep2) *The Flintstones: On the Rocks (2001) - Barney Rubble, Hector, Jewel Guard *The Happy Elf (2005) - Derek, Man 2, Mayor, Toady, Tucker *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! (2006) - Anti Fairy Walla, Morgan Freeman *The Powerpuff Girls: Dance Pantsed (2014) - Soul Hayride Host *The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! (2009) - Fish Balloon *The Proud Family Movie (2005) - Narrator, Sea Beast, The Mangler 'Web Animation' *DC Super Hero Girls (2016) - Trigon (ep34) *Hard Drinkin' Lincoln (2000) - Narrator, Fred (ep14), Slave (ep10), Soldier (ep9) *Lords of War (2014) - Grommash Hellscream (ep2) *Republic City Hustle (2013) - Lightning Bolt Zolt (ep3) Anime Voice Work 'Movies' *Afro Samurai: Resurrection (2009) - Blacksmith, Takimoto 'Movies - Dubbing' *Pom Poko (2005) - Bunta, Wonderland President *Porco Rosso (2005) - Mamma Aiuto Gang *Tales from Earthsea (2010) - Ship Captain, Slave Trader#2 Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Marvel's Black Panther (2010) - Announcer#2 (ep1), Historical Panther#1, Pilot#1 (ep5), Wakandan Scientist (ep4), Warrior (ep4), Warrior#2 (ep1), White Panther (ep4), Wolverine/Logan Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Disney's George of the Jungle 2 (2003) - Chimp, Grouchy Ape 'Movies' *Disney's The Country Bears (2002) - Henry Dixon Taylor *Disney's Whispers: An Elephant's Tale (2000) - Adult Whispers *Mortal Kombat (1995) - Goro *Star Trek: Into Darkness (2013) - Additional Voices *The Matrix Revolutions (2003) - Deus Ex Machina *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) - Seagulls *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) - Prime#2, Skipjack 'Stage Shows' *Disney on Ice: Passport to Adventure (1998) - Sebastian Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney The 7D: Mine Train (2015) - Happy 'Video Games' *Animaniacs: The Great Edgar Hunt (2005) - Toilet Man *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Additional Voices *Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu (2003) - Additional Voices *Batman: The Brave and the Bold: The Videogame (2010) - Asteroth *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008) - Forever Knight Ninja, HighBreed Commander *Bruce Lee: Quest of the Dragon (2002) - Additional Voices *Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest (2004) - Additional Voices *Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex (2001) - Crunch Bandicoot *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: Trouble in Paradise (2002) - Captain Gantu *Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626 (2002) - Captain Gantu *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Groot *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015-2016) - Groot, Jabba the Hutt *Disney The Princess and the Frog (2009) - Ian the Gator *EOE: Eve of Extinction (2002) - Additional Voices *Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel (2004) - Cyrus, Ghoul, High Priest (Blake), Mutant Grunt/Soldier *Fallout 2 (1998) - Com Officer *Fallout Tactics (2001) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Narrator *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance (2001) - Kolgrim, Sess'sth *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Sarevok *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal (2001) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Icewind Dale: Heart of Winter (2001) - Additional Voices *Freelancer (2003) - Governor Tekagi *Galleon (2004) - Bosun, Figure, Sorcerer#1 *Halo 2 (2004) - Tartarus *Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb (2003) - Homonculus, Triad Ghoul *King's Quest (2015-2016) - Chester Hobblepot *King's Quest: Mask of Eternity (1998) - Lord Azriel, Lucreto, Prophet Tree *Lionheart: Legacy of the Crusader (2003) - Additional Voices *Pirates: The Legend of Black Kat (2002) - King Neptune *RTX Red Rock (2003) - Digitized Crewmember *Ratchet & Clank (2002) - Announcer, Bouncer, Commando, Drek *Revenant (1999) - Lucas, Ogrok Chief, Ogrok Torturer *Run Like Hell: Hunt or Be Hunted (2002) - Jax'n-trep Guard#1, Miner#4, Niles *Sacrifice (2000) - Pyro *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Stump Smash, Tree Rex *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Stump Smash *Spawn: Armageddon (2003) - Spawn *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: The Fallen (2000) - Voice of Sisko *Star Trek: Klingon Academy (2000) - Civil War Communications Officer, Garlok, Starbase 1, Tholian Commander, Tutorial Instructor *Star Trek: New Worlds (2000) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Starfleet Command (1999) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Starfleet Command Volume II: Empires at War (2000) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Battlefront (2016) - Jabba the Hutt *Star Wars: Bounty Hunter (2002) - Alien Thug#3, Bartender, Sebolto *Star Wars: Demolition (2000) - Pugwis, Tamtel Skreej *Star Wars: Early Learning Activity Center (2000) - Boss Nass *Star Wars: Force Commander (2000) - Builder Shuttle Pilot, Torpedo Launcher Driver, Y-Wing Pilot *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (2001) - Boss Nass, Rebel Trooper *Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) - Gran 2, Reelo Baruk *Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter (2002) - Mace Windu, Refinery Droid, Scarab Droid *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Jolee Bindo *Star Wars: Obi-Wan (2001) - Eeth Koth, Mace Windu, Male Citizen 1 *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader (2001) - Transport Captain 4 *Star Wars: Super Bombad Racing (2001) - Boss Nass *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Jace Malcom, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne (2016) - Aries, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Jace Malcom *Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles (2000) - Gungan Guard 1, Mace Windu, Thug 4 *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999) - 2-3G, Captain Autqer, Gungan Citizen 1, Race Fanatic 1, Vek Drow *Superman: Shadow of Apokolips (2002) - Darkseid *Teen Titans (2006) - Mammoth, Trigon *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2013) - Shredder *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Danger of the Ooze (2014) - Shredder *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning (2006) - Terrador, The Conductor *The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon (2008) - Chief Prowlus, Hermit, Terrador *The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night (2007) - Gaul, Sniff, Terrador *The Mummy Returns (2001) - Imhotep *Transformers: Prime: The Game (2012) - Bulkhead *True Crime: Streets of LA (2003) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Grommash *Young Justice: Legacy (2013) - Bane Thug, Bialyan Soldier, Green Lantern/John Stewart 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Kingdom Hearts (2002) - Sebastian *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Captain Gantu *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) - Guard A *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Sebastian *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) - CMC Scott Dolph *Viewtiful Joe (2003) - Fire Leo, Hulk Davidson Theme Park Attractions *Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams (2005) - Sebastian Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (346) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (10) *Years active on this wiki: 1994-2017. Category:American Voice Actors